Typically, an audio/video bridging (AVB) technology indicates a technology which provides streaming services with comparatively smaller delay in an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 network using time-synchronization. The AVB technology may utilize a stream reservation protocol which secures a resource in a network device for an audio/video stream. In an example, a non-arbitrary network that is operating according to IEEE 802.1 Qav and/or Qbv may include a talker (or source), multiple network devices and a listener (or receiver). For example, the non-arbitrary network may be an automotive network within an automobile or a manufacturing assembly line network. The talker may transmit high-priority audio and/or video streams to the listener over the network devices during allocated transmission periods. High-priority audio and/or video streams may refer to, for example, class A or class B audio and/or video streams with low latency requirements.
In the non-arbitrary network, audio and/or video streams may have, for example, one of three to eight priority levels. The class A may include audio and/or video streams with a highest priority level. The highest priority is used to insure the lowest latency. Although the audio and/or video streams may include audio data and/or video data, AVB data may also include control data, user data, reference data, or other types of data. The highest priority level data may be provided with a predetermined amount of bandwidth and a predetermined maximum latency. This assures that the class A audio and/or video streams are transmitted during allocated time periods and latency associated with transmitting the class A audio and/or video streams is less than the predetermined maximum latency. The class B may include audio and/or video streams with a next highest priority level. All non-AVB streams use the remaining lower priority levels. In general, higher priority audio and/or video streams are transmitted before lower priority data. In such cases, even though an audio and/or video stream of class B is of a critical application, that audio and/or video stream is transmitted after transmitting class A audio and/or video streams. Thus, there may be a delay in transmitting the audio and/or video streams of the critical application which can cause damage to an automobile and so on.